


You Matter too Much to Me

by indianmongoose, inknose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indianmongoose/pseuds/indianmongoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknose/pseuds/inknose
Summary: Based off of inknose's comic on tumblr http://inknose.tumblr.com/post/163664995059/4-panel-fanfic-where-victor-confides-in-hisIn which Yuuri will not allow his lover's life be ruined by a mistake in the past





	You Matter too Much to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inknose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 panel fanfic where victor confides in his husband that his first time was a bad experience & then yuuri goes back in time & fixes it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315591) by inknose. 



> I am...not a big fan of how this is turning out right now. I love inknose's comic, but I'm definitely not doing it enough justice, so just think of this as a semi-failed attempt at making the story more intricate. It also ended up being a LOT longer than I was expecting.
> 
> UPDATE: I just rewrote the first chapter and am much more satisfied with the outcome.

Yuuri’s worried face did nothing to halt Victor from his storytelling. Not even the stuttering in his breathe managed to make Victor even hesitate as Victor recalled the story on Yuuri’s belly.

“...he was kind of pushy - well, not pushy like  _ pushy _ pushy, but, like, he just kind of brushed me off,”

_ What? _ Yuuri thought; he couldn’t help but shift in and out of focus from Victor’s words, unable to accept them as real.

Victor tipped his head down and used his silver bangs as a way of hiding the emotion in his eyes from his beloved “...he didn’t use a condom, but thankfully I didn’t catch anything...”

_ What the hell? _

“I know, right?” Victor responded to Yuuri’s disgusted face; Victor spoke as if he were telling the tale of a waiter who forgot to put sauce on the side of an ordered meal rather than on top of the dish itself rather than one of personal intimacy and the filth that are specific humans. “He didn’t even say ‘good-bye’...”

_ Oh, I think the fuck not. _

“Ah, who cares anyway, I mean-”

“Victor!” Yuuri couldn’t stand by (well,  _ sit _ by, rather) silent any longer. He pushed Victor up and off from his chest by Victor’s shoulders, getting out of his slouch on the headboard while doing so. “What do you mean ‘who cares’?”

Victor’s surprised look quickly faded into a half-hearted laugh, shoulders relaxing all the while. “I mean, why should I now? It’s over, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still...uh, I don’t know...it’s just-”

“Yuuri,” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face in reassurance, “it’s okay. It was a long time ago, and since then I’ve learned how to get  _ better _ at this.” He accompanied his comment with a sly wink, trying to ease up the tension in Yuuri’s heart, but slowly let his smile falter when Yuuri didn’t waver in his worry. Victor’s hands dropped from Yuuri’s face to the bedsheet, ready to turn himself in for the night, when Yuuri gently took his hands again, cradling them tenderly.

“Victor,” Yuuri began. “I know this isn’t something that can be fixed...but I just want you to know that what happened wasn’t okay.”

“Yuuri, I think you’re being a bit over-dramatic.”

“I-well,” he chuckled. “Wow, that’s a lot coming from you.”

“Hey!” Victor booped Yuuri’s nose with a finger, quickly returning it to Yuuri’s hands to preserve the warmth between them. “...I know it wasn’t okay, I do know that...but it’s not like it’s the end of the world. We both wanted it, and that’s all that matters in the end, right?”

“Yeah, I guess...but that doesn’t take away from the fact that he was a huge bag of dicks.” Yuuri pouted like a young child, as if he should have been there to stop the incident.

“Well, admittedly,” Victor spoke as he began to lie down. “it  _ was  _ half my fault. I mean, I was too interested in getting dicked-down to think twice about what was going on.” Yuuri let out a snort at Victor’s confession and kissed him between the brows as he joined Victor beneath the covers. “I’m glad though,” Yuuri quirked up as Victor whispered with eyes closed. “I’m so glad I have you now.”

And at that, Yuuri couldn’t help but fall into his slumber with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
